The Little Things We Notice
by Shreek
Summary: It's another year at Hogwarts and the hormones are raging, it seems everyones in heat. Can our friends control their desires? Is Hermione going to turn into a bad girl? Is Draco going to be dragged down from his high horse and fall for a muggleborn?
1. Chapter 1

I love you Heva with an undying passion, this story is for you, read it and know how my heart throbs for you.

I would like to say this is my first attempt at a fanfic; please review I need all the help I can get. Any ideas will be greatly accepted.

The Little Things We Notice

The train was crowded as Hermione pushed her way through the corridor. She had, only just, arrived on time and had completely missed Harry and Ron. Now she was getting herself completely and utterly lost and no one would give her a straight answer.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

She didn't have to turn around to know who the slimy, nasal voice belonged to. The hairs on her neck were prickled; it was too early in the year and Hermione was far too busy worrying about other things to deal the verbal abuse this would no doubt lead to. All she wanted to do was find Ron and Harry, she was getting desperate; they had to be here somewhere.

"What's the matter Granger; your precious boyfriends dump you?" Hermione turned to snap a reply to Draco, but at the sight of him her mouth clamped shut. He was leaning against a compartment door; his recently tanned arms were crossed lazily across his chest. He looked different from the year before, he was older yes, and looked more mature, even handsome. He was, by how much she wasn't quite sure because of his slumped posture. He was broader as well, with more muscle. And his hair, it was longer, not as greasy and definitely … Hermione shook herself internally, he surrounded by a sniggering herd of Slytherins. This wasn't going to be good, and she knew it.

He smirked. _Damn him, how dare he smirk like that!_ "I don't see why they didn't dump you sooner, though later is always better than never. Still I don't understand why they'd want to touch a filthy mudblood like you in the first place. Of course Weasel and Potty aren't exactly known for their taste." At this remark Hermione's blood began to boil and a deep flush spread across her face which in turn sent the Slytherin herd into Deep fits of laughter as Draco leant against the door with a cool smirk growing ever wider as Hermione's blush grew darker.

Oh, how much she wanted to slap that wickedly handsome face. Her eyes burned with tears she refused to shed. _Dammit! Why the hell was he affecting her like this! _A strangled cry barely escaped her dry lips as she flung away from him and fled down the crowded corridor. As she ran her lungs burnt with the need for cool fresh air. Her unshed tears blurred her vision and…

"Oof!"

Malfoy watched Hermione blush and fume, as she turned and raced away from him with tears almost flooding her eyes. Somehow watching her react to his taunting wasn't giving him the high it used to. Yes, he had got a reaction and he had some satisfaction with that but… He shook his head; he wasn't going to let a few tears swimming in that mudblood's eyes let him feel deflated, though they were very pretty eyes.

Uck, how could he have thought something like _that_ about _her?_

His glance now rested on his fellow Slytherins, and smirked proudly at their reactions to his words. Hermione and the odd feelings she had momentarily instilled in him seconds earlier were forgotten. For now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione was sitting in one of the compartments, Ginny was gazing at her anxiously, she had been like this for the past hour or so and Hermione was getting tired of it.

"Of course she's fine; she said so, didn't she!" Hermione was glad she wasn't the only one getting tired of it. And Ron's outburst meant she didn't have to say it again, it was a little repetitive and she knew she wouldn't sound convincing. Ginny pouted at Ron, and then turned a concerned glance back to Hermione.

"I'm just a little, over tired." How was she supposed to tell them how she had reacted? She knew what they'd say. They'd say she was just over reacting and he had probably just caught her off guard, yes she knew he had but _dammit_ there was more. He was getting to her, she'd only seen him once, but that encounter had left her shaken inside out.

"We should get changed," Harry poke mildly, "We'll be arriving soon."

Hermione stood robotically, her mind dancing around in other places.

The train slowed and Draco hissed a sigh of relief. Crabbe and Goyle had been _trying _to play cards, much to everyone else's amusement it would seem. To Draco it was just, plain, out another headache. He had just been about to jinx them too. Oh, well there would be plenty of people and chances to do that during the rest of the year. Maybe he could jinx Granger to go down on…_Uck, gross he could never do something like that, no matter how humiliating it would be for her!_ No, right now all he needed was to get off this dreary train. It had been overcast since early that day, and a roaring fire would work wonders.

Draco stood, and opened the compartment door. A flood of people were already in the corridor trying to find their way out into the open. With a slight step to the side and a quick flick of his head he shot a look at Crabbe and Goyle, who immediately jumped up as though they had just sat on a blast-ended skrewt. They knocked their way out the door and into the corridor before stopping to wait for Malfoy to follow. Draco smirked; there were some occasions, not as many as there should be, that those two dunderheads were useful.

He moved out of compartment and followed his two battering rams down the corridor. On the move the occasional squeak of fear and pain would reach his ears, and even now and then he would hear the crack of bones. He smirked again. Oh, how he loved that all empowering feeling.

They slowed slightly as they reached the exit, with both the battering rams trying to get through at the same time. Undoubtedly, they got stuck. With a groan of impatience and a flick of his wand, Draco muttered a incantation which sent Crabbe and Goyle flying through out through the door much like cork of a nicely aged wine pops its top. Draco stepped out and not so carefully avoided stepping on the battering rams. He thought he heard a rib crack.

As he lifted his head to glance around his eyes were drawn to a scraggy tousle of brown hair. Hermione. Draco view was slightly obstructed and he move closer, watching her walk along to the carriages with Ron and Harry. _My God._ He noticed her stride, it was somewhat slow and reluctant, but he was entranced, he wanted to get closer. He had to, he had…

"Oof!" He snapped back to reality. A snotty little second year had just run into him.

"Get out of the way!" Draco sneered savagely; he reached in his pocket and grabbed his wand ready to jinx the little boy.

"Malfoy!" a deep growl summoned him from behind. He turned only to be knocked back a step buy a letter being shoved at him. The surprise passed quickly, and Draco scowled up into the hairy face of the gamekeeper, Hagrid. With a grunt Hagrid turned away.

Draco sneered after him for a second, and then turned back in search of Hermione. _What had she done to him? _She had disappeared. With a sigh he looked down at the letter in his hands and decided he would open it in the carriage.

I will be up dating as soon as I can, please bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Draco walked along the corridor to Mc Gonagal's office. Grumbling to himself as he drew nearer, he turned the corner and was greeted with sight of Hermione. She was obviously frantic and frustrated with Ron who was muttering about something, probably using the same explicatives he was, and for the same reason no doubt. Draco swiftly moved out of sight behind some statue nearby and listened in.

"Come on Ron!" the way she waved her hands when she spoke drew a sort of quirky smile on Draco's face, her hair was a mess but her robes were immaculate. If Draco could have frozen time he would, her stance was so… _ewww!_

'Why Couldn't they've had the prefects meeting on the train like they did _last_ year" Ron whined at Hermione, "last time they had food." He added in an undertone.

"Oh would you just stop it! And come on!" with a last attempt to get Ron moving she began tugging at his sleeve. Ron muttered something indistinguishable to Draco and with a haughty sigh Hermione flung away from him and sped away. With a delayed reaction Ron soon hurried after her and called out to her to wait.

They way Hermione moved was enough to make the butterflies in Draco's stomach awaken and flutter about and turn his legs to the kind of jelly that wobbles on a plate. He had it bad._ Oh God, his could not be happening!_

"Ron!" pissst Hermione, giving him a swift jab in the stomach with her elbow.

"Oof! Hermione!" He whined back in a hushed undertone. They glared at each other for a split second before turning back to the severe voice of Professor McGonagal, who was reminding them of their roles as prefects and introducing the new Head Boy and Girl. Hermione glanced away from the professor with the distinct feeling of being watched. It was blatantly obvious who was staring, he made no attempt at hiding the fact by turning away, and Hermione found she unable to look away. His eyes held her in place and she felt the heat rise to her face.

Beside her, Ron drew her attention by shifting and muttering to himself. Snapping her eyes around, she focused whole-heartedly on what McGonagal was saying, but couldn't ignore Draco's stare, and she began to fiddle and shift about, drawing more attention to herself than she would have liked. _Dammit! Why won't he just stop it!_

Ron gave her a slightly concerned look, tilting his head like a dog, with his bangs falling across his forehead and into his eyes. _Oh, he's such a sweetheart. _She thought endearingly and lent into him feeling only warm comfort as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer and concentrated only on Ron and the list of duties they were being given, forgetting all about Draco's consuming eyes.

Draco could have growled when Ron's arm encircled Hermione and held her close, and was practically spitting when she leaned into him. _Well now, I don't have to worry about having to pick a prankee._ He thought savagely. He was shaking so much that he began to draw attention from the people sitting beside him, he couldn't remember their names his mind was so obsessed with what the Gryffindor prefects were doing. McGonagal was still rambling on when Malfoy mind began to fill with devious schemes.

Everyone began to stand up as the meeting drew to an end, Draco's body rose but he was unaware of it, he also didn't notice when they were handed a piece of parchment with their passwords on them, he was trying to get closer to Hermione. Ron had been whispering in her ear and he wanted to know what about.

It wasn't until they had reached the corridor and was all heading to the great hall for dinner that he managed to get a wisp of their conversation. He was walking a fair distance behind but they were walking slowly and he was keeping to the cold long shadows that the many statues provided.

Fury raged in him, threatening to take over when those words full meaning finally grasped him.

"… You wouldn't perhaps… I mean…er…Hermione would you be my girlfriend?"

_I'll kill him!_

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron asked as they began walking down the corridor to the great hall, she turned towards him, he still had his arm around her (which had received a disapproving look from McGonagal) and was a comfort because she could still sense Malfoy's gaze on her, and murmured a reply.

Ron looked as though someone had just offered him a pet spider. "Um, well, do you mind if we just slow down a bit…just for a second?" She nodded her consent and Ron's ears went bright red, she smiled at his awkward sweetness, he was just so lovely.

"I was wondering…um… You wouldn't perhaps…I mean…er…Hermione would you be my girlfriend?" he gushed out at last, going redder than what should be humanly possible.

She stared at him for a full second. _Oh!_ She hadn't been expecting that, or the warm feeling it gave her deep in her stomach. She could feel the heat rising to her face and hoped no one was around to see. She took a gulp of air, "Yes," the word tumble out with perhaps too much of a breathy sound, not that it was deliberate.

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter's so short; I will be continuing it shortly.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione sat awkwardly next to Ron. She could feel his body heat seeping through her robes and warming her seemingly from the inside out. Goosebumps scattered across her as Ron leant closer, his warm breath tingling the hairs behind her neck as she snuggle down under his chin, and looked up at him, still slightly dazed about what had happened between them.

When they had arrived at the great hall it had been absolutely packed, the cloudy sky seen through the ceiling did not help to ease the feeling. They had found Harry at the end of the Gryffindor table with Fred, George and Ginny, and judging by the way the boys were animatedly talking with excited hands with Ginny rolling her eyes in the background, they were obviously talking about Quidditch. Hermione knew the instant that they had been noticed. It had felt as though every Gryffindor had their eyes on them. In reality it was probably only six or seven.

Weasley's kept joking that she should see Madam Pomfrey to get her head examined. Every time it made her blush deeper, almost to her ears. And the heat of the blush made her even more embarrassed and made her blush deeper still. _Oh, God do they have to be sooo attention drawing?_ Hermione could feel the eyes of the occupants being drawn to her, but especially one set burned her skin like a wild fire, burning her deep. She kept her eyes lowered out of fear of what Draco's expression might be, for she knew if she looked up that is where her dazed eyes should wander.

At the end of dinner Hermione and Ron, who still had his arms around her, rose to collect the first years. Hermione looked up at Ron, bewilderment evident on her face and embarrassed adornment on his. As Ron looked down on her Hermione could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She cleared her throat just as Ron face lowed for a kiss. _Omigod!_

"We have to get the first years," Hermione squeaked. Ron sighed and they shifted over to do their duty.

The great hall was emptying and Ron and Hermione, hurried off to gather the first years. Draco watched them go; his hatred had dulled into a self-pitying throb during the feast, as he watched them awkwardly struggle with their new status as a couple. _What spell has she cast on me?_ Draco thought desperately. When he looked at her again he felt a need rise in him. The need to be closer to her, the need touch, taste and smell her. He shook himself mentally and turned towards the new year of Slytherins gathered near the dungeon doorway. He glared at them as though they were the ones who condemned him to fall for a mudblood.

The first years followed Malfoy and the other prefect down into the freezing dungeons, their puffed breath was seen easily floating in the air before them as the hurried to keep up with the older students. The swift pace soon brought them to the statue that was stationed at the entrance of the Slytherin headquarters. The statue was of an elderly wizard with a gigantic stave a serpent slithering up to the crest on top. Just as the first years settled the statue growled and faced them.

"Password!" its voice was as dry and heavy as the stone it was carved from.

"Childs Blood," Malfoy hissed back. The statue immediately lifted its stave, in what looked like a vicious threat and swung it around causing the first years to jump back unexpectedly. The staves movement was gracious and had a particular flow to it. It reminded Malfoy of the way Granger walks when she's not carrying a tonne of textbooks. _Ggrrrrr, she's everywhere!_ He growled mentally as the stave hit the solid wall. The instant its tip touched the cement, the brick work parted into a gloriously ancient and daunting arch above their heads. The entrance lead to the main common room, but Malfoy, without a thought to the scrawny new years strode off to his sleeping quarters.

Once inside, Malfoy flung his trunk open and rummaged through it until he found some warm long pants and a warm hooded jacket. He tossed off his uniform, and stood bare with tiny goose bumps rising all over his flesh in the cool still air before sliding into his selected clothes. His clothes were new and felt soft against his chilled skin, he flicked his hair over his shoulder pulled up his hood and reached for his broom. It was too early for what he had planned, and as it was the first night, it was late enough to sneak out and not bump into anyone in the corridors, most people will have gone to bed.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and massaged her temples. She stretched her body out like a cat and felt her back crack with satisfaction. With a quick glance around the room, she noted that all the other girls were sound asleep, and glanced out the window of which she was sitting on the sill of. A deep sigh hung on her breath, and continued into a groan. _It's only the first night for crissake!_ _How on earth am I going to survive?_ She rested her head against the cool glass and curled up were she was, pulling her slender legs up under her and only revealed her soft skin for few seconds before covering up herself with her nightgown.

Hermione glanced up out the window from a nagging sense that she was being watched, which was ridiculous because she was up in the Gryffindor tower and nobody would be that insane to get that high up in the air, and especially not on the first night at school. She could see reasonably well outside with only the one candle burning in her room. Her gaze moved over the grounds and she noticed movement in one of the trees. The tree held her gaze with ease but she soon moved on. With a sigh she stretched out and settled herself, gaze included inside her dormitory.

Draco peeked out from between two branches and sighed with relief, though his heart still fluttered and something behind his zipper stirred at the thought of how he had seen her moments before. With her gorgeous firm curvy legs showing up to halfway past her knees. _Mmmmm_. The thought gave him chills as well. _Damn!_ He shook his head furiously and guided his broom out of the visible safety of the trees branches. Hugging the wall of the castle Draco rode his broom up to the Gryffindor tower. His stomach twisted tight at the thought that he might be seen but he couldn't help himself, he was obsessed. Nothing seemed more important than seeing her, being near her, even touching her. Oh, how he had begun to ache for a single touch, he longed for it with a fevered passion; he would do just about anything for it.

When he finally reached the window he had aimed for Draco glanced quickly in. He was sure that Hermione wasn't looking but he wasn't sure if she was the only one awake in the dorm. From his glance he was struck with a strong sense of warm and longing at the image that seemed to be burnt in his memory almost perfectly. Hermione, her back to the window, her hair flowing down her back all mussed from being out all day. He didn't know why he did it, he wasn't even thinking, only feeling, wanting. By the time Draco realized that he had knocked on the window, she had already begun to turn.


End file.
